The Oldest Story in The Book
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Guy likes guy. guy dates girl to get guy jealous. Guy falls for girl. GinnyDraco. HermioneSnape RonBlaise FINISHED
1. Jealousy works better than anger

Pairings In This Chapter: Implied Draco/Blaise, moving toward Draco/Harry

Chapter One

"Jealousy Works Better Than Anger"

Draco's POV

I know it won't work. Why the hell did I let Blaise talk me into this? Alright. Ok, maybe because in saome far corner of my mind I want it to work.

Plainly put, I like Harry Potter. Always have. As you can see that's a problem. Harry doesn't like me back.

Ever heard the saying "Jealousy works better than anger"? Niether have I. If you ask me, I think Blaise just made it up. Blaise implies that if I date someone Harry likes, then Harry will get jealous and like me more. Call me crazy but girls do that all the time.

I pointed out that I have dated many girls, Blaise included. Blaise pointed out that Pansy Parkinson wasn't something to be jealous of. I have to agree. Blaise says I need to find someone pretty close to Potter that isn't taken.

Fortunately, I know someone who fits the bill.

A/N: Ok yeah. Hope you like it cause I intend to finish this monstrosity...uh someday. I'm sure you figured this out already, but for those of you who's IQ level is about the same as mine, Blaise is a girl in this fic. For all you Homophobes, there won't be much action in the slash department. Eventually I will turn this into a Draco Ginny and get the sequel up so hold your horses. kisses.


	2. Microscopes

Chapter Two

Microscopes

Shippings in this chap- implied non sexual Ginny/Snape

GInny's POV

I pushed back a lock of my wayward scarlet hair and looked into the microscope. Muggle chemistry has always fascinated me. I had a magical chemistry set when I was little and one day my dad brought home a Muggle set for me. I experimented all the time and, though Mum doesn't know, wrote most of Fred and George's recipes.

I had to write loads of letters to the ministry and in the end, only and agreeance from professors Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall and a promise I would never use it to experiment on other, I finally got a microscole. It was one of those old fashion kinds, the ones that need sunlight to work.

I glanced up breifly as Professor Snape entered the dungeon room I used for all myexperiments. Since I had created a clean all that actually cleaned up Neville's messes, we had been on decent terms. In a way, Chemistry and potions were a lot alike. Probably why I passed that class.

"Good morning, Professor." I said.

"Morning?" he questioned.

I looked at my magical wrist watch and sighed. As usual, with no classes that day, I had let myself become absorbed in my research.

Snape shook his head.

"I'll be back," he said, leaving.

I smiled, knowing he would be back with lunch. I was about to return to my work when I heard the door open again. Looking up I frowned.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"


	3. Propositions

Chapter Three

Propositions

Shippings in this chap: Ginny/Draco, Draco/Harry

Draco's POV

She was standing ther, quill in one hand, the other on her hip, lookin breath-taking in a midnight blue blouse and tattered jeans that hugged her hips and showed bother her knees. Her scarley hait eas pulled in a low pony tail. the shirt was a a size or two too small, the top button undone to try and compensate. The alabaster skin seen there made my breath catch in my throat, those cinnamon freckles dotting that ivory landscape. Her lips were uncolored, as always, a rich cranberry. Her cheeks, slightly flushed, flowed into a cute little nose before leading into two immaculate brows that were too perfect to be plucked, that shadowed her honey brown perfectly european eyes which tilted slightly at the end.

In all, she was the perfect example of an Irish beauty with European ancestors. If I was ever attracted to a woman it was them, with her standing in full glory in the sun. I had to wonder why she didn't have a boyfriend.

"I come with a proposition, Weasley."

She put the quill in her ponytail, a trick I recognized from Luna Lovegood, and leaned on the table behind her.

"A proposition? Are you looking for sex?"

Only years of practice kept me from letting my jaw drop. Damn she was blunt.

I managed a laugh. "Nothing so crude, Weasley. I need to make someone jealous. ANd you're the best for it. "

SHe smiled. "Harry."

Again I had to keep from gaping. The girl was very circumspect. She didn't let me continue but siad, "What do I get out of this?"

I grinned daringly and spread my arms. "The privilage of being my girl frien and the joy of seeing you brother turn ever shade imaginable."

She smiled and I knew I had her.

Or maybe not.

"Then when Harry shows interest, you drop me like a hot coal and I'll earn the reputation as either such a bad lay that I can turn both the Slytherin Sex God and the Boy who lived gay, or I'll be forever be known as the Slytherin Slut and be shunned by my mates while sought after by all Slytherins."

I hadn't really thought of it that way but in a twisted way it was true. I opened my mouth to deny it when something clicked.

"You and Potter had sex?"


	4. Dinner

Pairings- Ginny Draco, Ginny/Harry

Chapter Four

Dinner

Ginny's POV

Why do all men's minds go that way? Harry and I dated for three days before we broke up. I looked at Malfoy, wondering. I had this habit of noticing everything. Malfoy had been looking at me like I was some sort of sex goddess. Guys have looked at me that way before. I knew I was hot.

Malfoy had dark grey blue eyes, cold as ice that ill suited his soft features. His lips were usually se in a sneer but the smile he had on earlier looked much better. He was wearing a light green sweater, which was probably too hot for mid autumn, but suited the black jeans and leather boots. His soft silvery hair flowed down to end just below his ears.

"Very well, Malfoy. I'll be your girlfriend. But know this, if you hurt me, Ron and Harry will gang up with Hermione and the rest of my brothers to kill you as slowly as possible. And if you hurt Harry, I will kill you."

Malfoy grinned that damnable grin. "Perfect. Now this has to look convincing. From now on, we spend as much time together as possible. Unless we're alone, I'm Draco and you're Ginny. Meet me outside the Great Hall before dinner. And, uh, wear something sexy."

Then he kissed me. I was shocked for a second as his tongue explored my mouth. Then, figuring what the hell, I kissed him back.

Malfoy- _Draco_ pulled back, grinning.

"See you before dinner."

Then he left.

------

I tried not to fidget as the bell rang for dinner. I was wearing a pair of black jeans I had gotten from Charlie and had tailored til they were nearly skin tight, before flairing at the knee. I resisted the to tug at my red camisole and put my hands in the pockets of the white lab jacket I wore. My hair, naturally loose and wavy, had been tamed into a half pony tail and tight waves. I scuffed my black ankle boots and looked up to see Draco.

He was wearing black leather pants and a white button up long sleeve shirt with a silver and green crest over the pocket.

"You're late."

He looked me up and down slowly. "Your complexion is better suited for Slytherin colors." He pulled out his wand and tapped my shoulder. My camisole brightened to a shining silver as my jacket darkened to a deep forrest green.

"Better?"

"Much." he replied. He put his arm around my waist and we walked into the Great Hall.

(Dedications!

To Alexanria J. Malfoy- thanks for the review! Look another chapter, after only a month of waiting. I'll try to get more up soon.

To liz- yeah! glad you like!


	5. Mione's Thoughts on Ginny and Draco

Chapter Five

Mione's Thoughts on Ginny and Draco

Hermione's POV

The entire hall fell silent as Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy entered, his arm around her waist and started toward the Slytherin table. I wasn't too surprised, being Ginny's best friend had benefits. Harry, who I suspected has a mote than passing crush on both parties, was shifting his gaze between Ginny's rather ample breasts and Draco's very nice looking package.

Ron was turning every color under the sun and glaring at every boy he could, all of whom were drooling at the daring and risque Ginny (with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, were stuffing their faces). I looked up at the teachers. Dumbledore was wearing a pleased smile and to my surprise, so was Snape. He caught me watching and transfered that half smile to me. I blushed and looked away. Ok, so I had a crush on Professor Snape. There was something about the way he looked at me every time He asked a question. As though he knew that these questions toutured me and purposefully looked for impossible questions for me.

Draco sat at his table and pulled Ginny on to his lap. She giggled slightly and pressed her nose to his. He put his arms around her and stole a quick kiss.

Ron leaned toward me and hissed. "Did you know about this?"

I shook my head, remembering to feign shock.

Pansy Parkinson looked very upset, but Blaise Zabini looked as though she had known all all the time. In fact after one smug look at those two, she brought her brillian violet eyes around to focus on Ron.

Ron turned a color I signified with blushing.

Dinner progressed as whispers grew.

(A/N: Short I know. I promise next chap should be longer. Next chap, we dealve into Harry's feelings.


	6. Unsure

Ships in this chapter- Ginny/Harry, Draco/Harry, Draco/Ginny

Chapter six

Unsure

Harry's POV

I laid back on my dorm bed, thinking about the events of the day. Nothing quite seemed as it should be. Ginny Weasley, who had always crushed on me, and who I had begun to suspect always would, was dating Draco Malfoy.

Ron was apopleptic. Hermione seemed ok with it. McGonnagall and Snape actually seemed happy about it. there was no doubt that Dumbledore was happy. The inter house relationship he had always wanted.

And me? I was jealous. Jealous that I had to share Ginny. And jealous of GInny?

Did I like Malfoy?

Did I like Ginny? Well that was a given. She was a nice girl. But would I ever date her? I had had every oppurtunity God could give a man to ask her out. So whyhadn't I?

Ginny was pretty, there was no mistake about that. She was nice, intellegent, funny. Everything a guy should want in a girl.

So why didn't I?

Now Malfoy... He was arrogant, snobbish, conceited... and Good looking.

Was I attracted to Malfoy? That was insane! We were sworn enemies. We would never work.

Would we?

(A/N: Short I know. But I really didn't want to have to combine chapters here, soooo.


	7. Bedtime Relations

Ships: Ginny Draco, Ginny Harry, Hermione Snape (all implied)

Chapter Seven

Bedtime Revalations

Hermione's POV

I looked up from my book on Dragon Riders when Ginny flowed into the room set aside for Prefects with her feline grace. Ginny not only possessed all the grace God could give a woman, but she seemed to know just how and when to display it.

Ginny normally didn't display this here in our sanctuary. There was something odd. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I decided after her display at dinner, a jab or two were in order.

"Well, well, well. Look at the future Mrs Malfoy."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at me and flopped on her bed. "I'm only doing this to get him off our backs."

I grinned. "That excuse sounds eriiely familiar. Why is that?" I tapped my finger against my chin. "Oh, that's right. You said much the same thing when you started dating Harry."

GInny blushed. "Did not."

"Did too. You said, and I quote," I lifted my voice several pitches to mimic her. "'I'm only dating Harry because he won't let up. He'll figure it out that he isn't in love with me.'"

"And he did." Ginny replied, throwing a book at me.

I clicked my tongue. "Yeah right. He just broke up with you because he was tired of having Ron snarling at him from every turn."

Ginny laughed. "So why do you think Draco picked me?"

I caught her slip of tongue with a smile and shrugged. "No idea." Then figuring it never hurt... "Maybe he likes you."

I laughed and caught the pillow she threw at me.

"Just because you're feeling frustrated over your relationship with Professor Snape... well, lack there of, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

I felt my cheeks redden. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Even so, I threw the pillow back at her.


	8. The Trunk

Ships: Ginny Draco

Chapter Eight

The Trunk.

Ginny's POV

I woke with a start. My sudden movement caused me to twist slightly, falling out of my bed and onto my ass. A shriek and a thump followed my exodus of my bed. I looked over to see Hermione had followed my lead. We looked at each other for a second before I shook my head. I tried to drag the last vistages of my dream but all I could remember was dragons and a prevading sense of fear.

Dragons were my favorite creature. I remember in younger days I would beg Charlie to take me with him. He always laughed and asked what Mum would thik. I would wrinkle my nose and he'd laugh again. Then deep in the night he would take me out to see them. Mum probably suspected but she never did anything. Of course I never came home with second degree burns like Charlie did. For some reason, even when I was little, Dragons never bothered me. It wasn't that they didn't notice me. Quite the opposite, they would always nuzzle me. Even a horntail would.

I shook the memories from my head as Hermione spoke. "What's that?"

I followed her pointing finger. Where my usual trunk sat, lay instead a beautiful scarlet trunk, beautifully embroidered with silver dragons. Lest I mistake it for some one else's, there embroidered on the top in elaborate flowing script read the words:

Ginevra Molly Weasely.

There was no question about who had sent it.

Hermione walked over as I disengaged myself from my blankets and crawled over. I ran my fingers lovingly over the scarlet leather and silver threads, letting them rest on the beautiful silver magical locks. As my fingers touched the shining buckles, they let out a little click and the side near me disappeared. There were four crimson drawers with silver knobs. To the top one was pinned a letter.

Ginny it read in Malfoy's flowing script.

I can't rightly be seen with someone so beautiful in clothes so drab. This is a Trunk of Need. To answer your next question, I did not buy it. It has been lying in our attic for years. The first drawer holds clothes and has been set to pick out the best possible outfit for the day. The next drawer holds make up and jewlery, not that you need either. Book are in the next drawer. I can just see Granger dancing for joy.

It was signed with a D.

I set the note aside and opened the first drawer. Inside was a beautiful blue silk Japanese style dress and loose black velvet pants. Curious, I opened the other drawers, gasping with Hermione at the beautiful gems and rare novels. But it was the last drawer that took my breath away. Inside on a red velvet cushion, lay a broom. It was a Saturn Vortex, the latest cousin of the Firebolt.

"I thought they hadn't released that yet." Hermione said. She had been reading up on Quidditch things. Everyone but me thought it was to keep up with Ron. But I noticed the looks she occasionally sent Snape when he wasn't watching. I knew infatuation.

"So did I." I laughed. "Trust Malfoy to get me a prototype." But I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks. I couldn't believe he did this for me.

"Boy is Ron gonna be jealous."

I grinned. Yes he would be.


	9. Answers

Ships: Draco/Harry, Harry?

Chapter ten

Answers

Harry's POV

Classes passed uneventfully, bleeding into one another. I couldn't get them off my mind. Ginny and Draco. I kept seeing Ginny's bright hair and Malfoy's smirk.

I liked Ginny well enough. She was a bit too much like a little sister for my liking though. She was gorgeous with her flaming hair and Irish complexion. She could have had the heart of any man she wanted.

Malfoy was the same. He could have any girl he wanted. Most of the boys too.

Finally I couldn't take it any more.

I cornered Draco after class at the end of the day. The setting sun caught on his pale hair, turning it to bright red. There was something so attractive about that. I found myself envisioning him with freckles.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked before I lost my nerve.

He didn't seem to surprised about the question. "I don't know." he replied.

"Neither do I." I said. Then I kissed him. It was short and I knew in that instant, we weren't meant to be together. We broke the kiss.

"This won't work." Malfoy said.

"I agree."

There was a scuttling noise and we turned to see Hermione's brown hair disappear around a corner.

"Granger." Malfoy said. I looked at him and could tell he had a plan. He just had that look.

"Should we tell her?"

"I will."

He followed my departed friend. I sighed and leaned against a pillar.

"Hey Harry!"

I turned to see Fred and George arrive on the scene.

"Hey."

Suddenly I couldn't tear myself away from the freckles on Fred's upper lip. He was cuter than his brother.

"Waiting for a girl?" George teased.

"No, just him."

I grabed Fred and kissed him. Fred stood frozen for a moment, then his eyes fluttered closed. Taller than him, I wrapped one arm around his neck and used the other to press him against me. Fred responded in kind and the kiss quickly grew passionate and almost desparate.

"Bloody hell." George muttered.

(A/N: (laughes maniacally) Ok! Who saw that coming? I originally wasn't going to put in this last bit, but the chapter was way short and I realized Harry didn't have anyone. Poor Harry.


	10. What I had to do

Chapter Eleven

What I had to do

Hermione's POV

I lay on my back thinking about what I had seen and what I had to do. I didn't want to. I didn't want to break Ginny's heart like this.

Damn Draco. Ginny was in love with him, or very near it. She walked a fine line and she would fall one way or the other with barely a breath. I felt she had already reached her decision and this news would only break her heart.

And then... Then the tears. She owuld pretend for a bit. Pretend she was ok. But I was her best and oldest friend. We both knew she wouldn't be able to hide from me.

I pulled a bottle of exploding bubbles from my bag. I sound proofed the room to keep from desturbing any one. Ginny and I slept on a different floor as Prefects. Angelina was Head girl and had her own room on the third floor. I blew a bubble, letting it float out the window and explode. I knew I should be considerate and close the window, keeping the bubbles with me, but I was about to break my best friend's heart. I didn't feel like being considerate.

Ginny was fragile. She wouldn't say as much. Infact no one could really tell. But her first year had etched fine fractures into her steel persona. If you hit her, she would hit back. But if you tapped the right spot, the fractures deepened and spread. Hit there often enough, before she could weld the lines together again, and you would break her. Riddle created those fractures. Each time Harry slighted her, even unknowingly, he tapped her flaws. She had grown good at fixing them. But when she fell, she bared all the fault lines for Draco.

Ginny had always had a special place in her heart for Draco. Ever since she met him. She always would. She had fallen for his good looks and bad boy image. Even as the years melted the image away, Ginny hadn't let that bother her. I admit I was attracted to him slightly when we first met. My attraction had worn off. Unlike this stupidly persistant crush on Professor Snape.

The crashing sounds from my bubbles masked Ginny's approach. She was standing over me before I noticed.

"Hey Mione."

She flopped on the bed beside me, removing the sticks from her hair. "What's up?"

Merlin, she looked so happy. How could I do this?

I sighed. "Harry and Draco hit it off."

I bit my lip as her face stilled. She said nothing so I continued. "Draco said to meet him outside the Great Hall after dinner."

"I can't." She whispered, her voice cracking. "I have detention for Snape."

I nodded understandingly then took her in my arms as the tears flowed.

888

Draco grabbed my arm as I exited the Great Hall that night.

"Where's Ginny?"

"On her way to detention. Why? You having boy troubles?" I hissed.

He gave me a look of mild amusement. "Nice touch. But we're alone now."

I relaxed. "I still don't see what you hope to accomplish from this."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really sure either. But I have to know."

"You know neither of us are going to tell you."

He grinned. "I think I know suitable ways of ferreting out information. Especially from Blaise."

(A/N: Ohhh the lenght! I might get to update another fic today, no promises!


	11. Surprises

Chapter Tweleve

Surprises

Ginny's POV

I sighed and stretched the kinks from my back. Snape looked at me and smiled.

"Done already, Miss Weasley?"

I grinned back. He was a decent sort. He didn't hate everyone, not even Mione. Especially not her, I thought with a mental smirk. They were stubborn. But I was determined.

I leaned back on the table. "Yeah, anything else you want me to do?"

"Just make a Vertisium potion and leave it on the desk. Directions are on page 50. I have to see McGonnagall about something. Miss Zabini will supervise you." He paused at the door. "Not that you need it."

Then I was left alone with the violet eyed Slytherin. I flipped open my book and started on the project. It was easy for me but involved a half an hour of sitting and doing nothing near the end. As I set the timer on my magical watch, Blaise walked over and sat by me.

I'd never really looked at her before, but she really was rather pretty. her hair was, to use the French word, sangoire, the color of blood on a moonless night. Her eyes, bright as diamonds, were a purple deeper than most amythists. Her features were Angelic if slightly Italian, with her almond shaped eyes and olive complexion. Her lips were about three shades darker than her cheeks. Russet, I thought and very kissable.

"Snape must have a very high oppinion of you." She observed.

"One could say the same about you." I retorted.

"True. It's not often he lets a Gryffindor make a potion any more complecated than a simple Pepper Up Potion with out hovering protectively the whole time."

She moved closer. "Except Granger, but I think we both know why that is." She smirked.

"I have full marks in potions." I whispered. She was very close. She smiled and leaned in.

"Stop." I said, the instant before her lips weould reach mine.

"Why?" She mumured, her voice soft and low.

"Because I don't love you."

She pulled back to look at me. "Then who do you love. "

I felt tears prick my eyes and looked away. She took me gently in her arms. I leaned against her, crying my heart out for a love I'd never known as my potion bubbled merrily. After about twenty minutes or so, I finally calmed down a good deal and she brought me a cup of tea. I nodded thanks and drank the tea. It was pepperment and very good.

When I set the cup down, Blaise pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

"Now then, who do you like?"

"Draco Malfoy." I answered. I hadn't meant to say that. My eyes flashed to the Vertisium potion. Blaise laughed, a wonderful muscial thing and waved her wand, binding me to the chair.

"Yes, your potion. Now, I have some more questions. What's your favorite movie?"

"The Princess Bride."

"Do you like me?"

"Despite this, yes."

She laughed. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

"My brother likes you."

She seemed very pleased with this.

(A/N: Once again, I know Blaise is a boy in the books, but I like my female Blaise so there ;P


	12. The Result

Chapter Thirteen

The Result

Ships: Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Snape, Seamus/?

Hermione's POV

I frowned as Ginny fell out of bed as well. We seemed to be making a habit of this. Falling out of bed that is. Well we were making habits of other things as well, but none of that is terribly pertinent.

I rolled to my back and stretched as Gin untangled herself from her blankets. I looked over as she angrily threw her blankets to the bed. She was still upset about Draco I knew. I wanted her to be happy and I hoped Draco wasn't just being a usual twisted freak. I'd fucking kill him.

Ginny was my best friend. I loved her like a sister. In third year when the boys were being pigs and ignoring each other, GInny had been my constant companion. She had helped me with research and I helped her with classes. She had found Muggle Studies fascinating and took them up her third year.

Now almost two years from when we first met in the library, reading up on Hippogryffs, I was still being the big sister. But I knew she was the same way. Fourth year when Malfoy insulted me and cast that hex on my teeth, Ginny had gone after him with a vengence. Ginny was slow to anger but quick to forgive. When Draco didn't bother me again that year, Ginny took that as an apology. At the time I wasn't so sure but Draco hasn't really bothered me too much since.

I didn't know what Draco had planned, but I had my suspicions. Draco, the insecure little twit that he was, was probably using this as a way to determine if Ginny loved him or not. Stupid git. Anyone with eyes could see that she was infatuated with him. Supid prat.

Ginny looked tired and I could see the anger rapidly being replaced by sorrow. I knew she would start crying soon. I loved her but I couldn't stand it when she cried.

"Late night?" I asked.

She groaned and leaned against the bed post. "That vixen Blaise used a truth serum on me. She got me to confess somethings I really didn't want to talk about."

I nodded. I knew what she meant. Blaise was a notorius hater of secrets. So she ferreted them out any way she could. She had once held me at wand point until I told her how I felt about women in general. Blaise was a bit cracked but she did apologize and buy me a butterbeer to sooth it over. Something told me she wasn't all that bad.

Then again, I was revising my opinion of evil of late. Draco, the boy who hated everyone, had fallen head over heels for Ginny and was currently stewing in his overly active imagination.

I pulled on my jeans with a small smile, my thoughts on good and evil. If Draco wasn't that evil then maybe Pro-

I stopped my mind right there. We are not having this conversation.

Ginny walked over to the trunk from Draco and sighed. "Guess I'll have to give this back. Just wish I had a chance to use the broom."

I knew Ginny too well. She wasn't getting upset over the loss of a Pegasus, though even I had to admit it was a good broom.

She pulled out a pleated black skirt and a white shirt that laced up the front.

"Know what I found out?" She asked somewhat rhetorically, fastening a belt around her trim waist.

"What?" I replied shrugging into a blue gray button up shirt.

"Blaise has a crush on my brother."

I smiled. I was glad I had put away my infatuation with Ron. He was a good kid but he wasn't my type.

888

Draco grabbed my arm just outside the great hall.

"Well?" he hissed.

"Well what? Figure it out yourself." I snarled back, pulling my arm from his grip. I flounced off but as soon as I was inside the Hall I felt bad. I caught sight of Seamus Finnegan and a decidely wicked idea came to mind.

"Hey, Seamus!"

He turned and grinned at me. Seamus was a heart throb and he knew it. He was tollerable despite the fact and nice enough.

"So finally gave into my charms, pet?"

I shoved him playfully. "You wish. I know who you have your eyes on." I said with a pointed glance at the Ravenclaw table and a certain young lady who sat there.

Seamus flushed. "What can I do ya then?"

I smiled charmingly at him. "Oh, just a simple favor..."

(A/N: I won't tell you who Seamus has his dastardly little eye on.


	13. I Think They Agree

Chapter Fourteen

I think They Agree

Ginny's POV

I wiped away my tears and took a sip of the pepperup potion I had stolen from the infirmary. Fire rushed to settle in my chest, a dismal and empty place since last night. It was amazing how much could change in a day. One minute you're happy and secure. Then the world decides to kill security with a nine iron and you're screwed.

I sighed, pushing back my hair. I'd have to do this sooner or later. True, I wanted it to be later, but we can't always get what we want. Ready once more, I stepped into the Hall. The normal controlled chaos of mornings greeted me. Breakfast was already laid out and in the process of being eaten. I glanced around.

Hermione was seated at our usual spot near the end of the Griffindor table, Neville and Dennis seated by her. Colin would usually join our crew but he had recently procured a girlfriend. One by the name of Cho Chang.

I know what you're thinking. Cho and Colin were totally incompatable. Only not. Cho was the angstiest girl in the whole school. Colin was the biggest Drama queen in the world. Cho raved about her problems and Colin gave a symprathetic ear while making as big a deal of everything as he could. Sometimes, when I'm bored, I go and openly flirt with Colin in front of Cho. Both know I don't mean it but it's fun as hell. Funner still when you hang out and listen to them go all gungho afterwards.

Hermione waved at me and I waved back with a smile that was only half forced. I absently noticed that Harry and Fred were sitting awfully close to each other and that George and Ron were both looking a little sickened by this. I thougth about asking them but a tee shirt clad back blocked my way.

I looked up, blinking with surprise. Blonde curls reached almost to the collar of the shirt. I sighed.

"Seamus, be a doll and move." I asked politely.

True, I could have gone another way around but that way led me dangerously close to the Slytherin table and my current source of heartache.

Seamus ignored me. I know I spoke loud enough but even so... It was irritating.

"Seamus!" I snapped. Then I got an eye full of the Ravenclaw blonde he was talking to. Suddenly I couldn't blame him. Hell, half the school knew that Seamus had a thing for my friend Luna. Not Luna of course. Or if she did know, she hid it well.

I smiled and took the alternate route. I knew Seamus would get up the nerve sooner or later.

I was almost past the Slytherin Table when a pair or arms grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a lap. I looked up to see Draco's grey blue eyes. Emotions warred in me. First he's hitting it off with Harry then he's harrassing me? What is-

That was when I recognized the look in his eyes. He never looked at Harry that way.

"Where's the fire, love?" He asked quietly. His voice was soft as velvet and I wanted to melt into him then and there.

"I thought we were going to break it off?" I asked dumbfounded.

He grinned. "Who told you that?"

I stared at him silently for a few moments. My gaze swung to the Gryffindor table where my best friend sat as the Great hall held its breath. Hermione winked at me and blew a kiss. I almost laughed. That vixen. Still, I couldn't be mad at her. Not her.

Draco tapped my chin and I returned my gaze to him. There was a desperate question in those perfect eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. All my friends leapt to thier feet, cheering and clapping. Blaise, dragging Crabbe and Goyle to their feet, joined in. The quidditch teams rose as well, applauding. Seamus grinned and clapped. He looked about to shout something when Luna took the iniative... and his lips.

I broke off the kiss to look around as the entire school celebrated us.

"I think they like our decision." Draco whispered to me.

I turned back to him with a smile. "I know I do." I replied before kissing him again.

(A/N: Whooo hoo! Ok, I still have to write the epilogue, so don't get too comfortable!

To Dee Ann- (grins) you were right!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Pansy's POV

I cornered her in the hall, grabbing her scarlet hair and dragging her into an empty room. I caught her elbow to my eye and let go.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" She asked, leaning against the door.

"Stay away from Draco, he's mine!"

"Really?" She smiled smugly. Little brat.

"Popular oppinion says otherwise." She continued, buffing her nails.

"Stay away!" I hissed at her again.

Honestly, what did Draco see in her? She was stubborn, irritating. Fat too! Her and Granger were the most irritating women in the whole school. Why did anyone want to date them? What kind of spell had this witch cast over my love?

"Or what?" she demanded with a laugh.

Actually I hadn't thought past this point. Usually girls just do what I say or I ruin their reputations. But Ginny was like a Goddess in that regard. Rumors just refused to stick to her. I don't know how she did it, but I knew it was useless against her.

"Fine!" I snarled. " This is war!"

Please don't ask me what I have planned.

"Oh, I'm petrified." She drawled placing a unique emphasis on the final word. Why was it so important? "Shall we have it out here? Or shall I give you time to get ready?"

End Book One

Coming soon (Tommorrow actually) The Christmas War. Will Pansy manage to split Ginny and Draco? Will Hermione and Snape ever amount to something? Will Blaise trap more people in potions detention? And why do Hermione and Ginny keep waking up and falling out of bed at the same time?

All this and more will be answered in volume two.

To Dee Ann- (grins) Thankes!

To amanda pennypacker- (grins) I loved your review! I don't really know why I put Harry and Fred together. (shrugs) Just bored I guess. And don't worry, there will be a sequel! A very nice sequel with some nice Hr/S action!


End file.
